Frozen Fangs
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy have been sucked back into the world of Alpha and Omega, and this time, they have to save Runt and deal with Nobodies at the same time.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Happy Chinese New Year and for your information, there will be 'Alpha and Omega 6'. Hope you enjoy this introduction and have a good day.**

* * *

Alpha and Omega 2/Kingdom Hearts 2 Introduction

Sora, Donald and Goofy were travelling towards The World That Never Was when a powerful force pulled them down into a new world.

'Why do I have a feeling that this happened before?' Sora said, and they screamed as the gummi ship crashed.

When Donald and Goofy woke up, they found themselves near the gummi ship, with no sign of Sora. They crashed into a forest, and began to feel like they've been here before.

'Where did Sora go?' Donald asked as he and Goofy began to get onto their feet.

'I don't know.' Goofy said.

'Well, let's start looking for him.' Donald said, and began their search for Sora.

Unfortunately, after hours of endless search, they still can't find him, and they began to worry.

'Where could he be?' Donald asked.

'I don't know.' Goofy said in a worried tone.

'Well, let's hope that he's safe.' Donald said, then caught sight of a den from afar.

'Hey Goofy, does that look familiar to you?' Donald asked.

'Yeah.' Goofy said.

'Let's go.' Donald said, and began to head towards the den.

'Are you sure, Donald? It looks like a wolf den to me…' Goofy said in fright.

'I know, but I have a strange feeling that we can get help from there.' Donald said as he continued to walk towards the den.

'But, what about Sora?' Goofy said.

'Nah, he'll be fine. He's the Keyblade Wielder anyway.' Donald said.

'Uh, okay then.' Goofy said, and they continued to walk under the evening light.

Sora began to open his eyes, and found three wolf pups on top of him, staring with their big, round eyes. They got off of him and he stood up slowly, then looked down at the three pups who were still at him curiously.

'Um, hello?' Sora said awkwardly.

The three pups looked at each other, then back to Sora.

'Name's Sora. What's yours?' Sora asked.

There were a yellow and two grey pups, but one of the grey pups was bigger and has a darker grey fur than the other. They were silent for a few seconds, but finally, the bigger grey pup stood forward and spoke bravely.

'My name's Stinky.'

'Cla-Claude-Claudette.' The yellow pup said in fear.

'R-R-Run-Runt.' The smaller grey pup said in fear.

'Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm just lost.' Sora said in a gentle tone.

The three pups then let out a breath of relief, then Stinky spoke.

'Why are you scared, sis?'

'Why aren't you?' Claudette replied.

'Well, as the future leader of the pack, I must be brave to face anything. I expected you to do the same thing.' Stinky said with pride.

'I do!' Claudette stamped.

'Hey, hey, let's not start an argument here. Can you help me find my friends?' Sora asked.

'Well, we can ask our mom and dad, but we don't want to go home now.' Stinky said.

'Why not?' Sora asked.

'We're here just to play games.' Runt said.

'Of course.' Sora said as he already expected their answer.

'Woah, mom and dad were able to log-board this?' Stinky said in amazement as he stared at a steep hill.

'Woah.' Runt said.

'I don't know if that's even appropriate for an Alpha.' Stinky said.

'I think it would be killer, Stinky. And I'm an Alpha.' Claudette said with pride.

'And remember. Dad's a proud omega, as in mine.' Runt said.

Their words rushed through Sora's mind as he began to recall of two wolves that he met when he was small; who struggled for their love even though they're different ranks. Stinky then spoke.

'Well, as the future leader of the pack, I wouldn't allow Alphas to be doing things like this.'

'Mhm.' Claudette said, unsure if Stinky meant his words.

'How about things like this? Pick a tree. Any tree.' Runt said as he ran around and stood prepared.

'Runt, do you need to take a whiz?' Claudette asked.

'What?!' Runt said with a disrespected looks.

'Claudette, inappropriate. This is male-to-male stuff, all right?' Stinky said, then turned towards Runt and continued. 'Runt, do you need to take a whiz?'

'What is wrong with you two? I may be a Runt, but give me a break. I was only born a few minutes later than you wolves.' Runt stamped.

'But you're still so cute.' Claudette said with a smile.

'Cute?' Runt said and he ran towards a tree.

'Look, Claudette and Stinky, you have to show Runt some respe-' Sora stopped when he saw Runt climbing a tree.

They stared at him in amazement as he climbed higher, then Stinky spoke.

'Runt, it is unsightly for a wolf to be climbing a tree.'

Runt ignored him and continued climbing. Stinky then barked.

'Runt!'

'I think he's saying, 'Talk to the butt'.' Claudette said.

'Don't forget what mom and dad always say, 'Unique makes us strong'.' Runt said.

'I agree.' Sora said in agreement.

Runt then stood on a branch where six blue birds were resting and he began to mimic their movement.

'Hey, what up?' Runt greeted.

'That is unique, all right.' Stinky said.

It was the first time that Sora have seen a wolf climbing a tree, and was amazed by his strength. He jumped high and glided, then sat on a branch of the tree. The three pups looked at him in amazement, then Runt spoke.

'How did you do that?'

Sora then spoke a sentence that made Runt smile.

'As you said, 'Unique makes us strong'.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! My vacation's fine, and thank you for your patience. Hope you like this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Trouble Starts

Donald and Goofy then arrived their destination, and as they got closer to the den, they overheard the conversation of two familiar voices.

'Humphrey, you're begging.' A female voice said.

'Sorry. Instinct.' A male voice said.

'Um, well, okay. It would make for a nice before-dinner snack. In so many ways. And it is the holidays after all.' The female voice said.

'Joy to the cave.' The male voice said.

'Okay, Humphrey. Oh, if you see some holly, bring that back too. 'Tis the season. And if you see the pups, send them home.' The female voice said.

'Okay. Love you, babe.' The male voice said, and they began to hear footsteps from the den, heading towards them.

Goofy tried to make a run for it, but his legs were frozed by Donald's magic.

'Don't try, Goofy. Just trust me.' Donald said, then turned back to the entrance of the den.

Goofy swallowed his saliva in fear as they saw two grey wolves exited the den and stopped once they saw them. There were two grey wolves, but one is taller than the other. The shorter wolf began to run towards Donald and Goofy began to panic. It leaped into Donald's open arms and hugged him, laughing at the same time. Goofy then recognized who the wolf is when it spoke his name.

'Donald! Goofy!'

'Hello, Humphrey!' Donald said happily.

'Oh, hey Humphrey.' Goofy said, turning his back and head towards them as his legs are still frozen.

'Um, what's wrong with him?' The taller grey wolf said as he walked towards Humphrey's side, staring at Goofy's irregular movements.

Humphrey and Donald looked at him and laughed, then Donald spoke as he raised his wand.

'Hold on, Goofy. This is going to hurt.'

'What do you mean, 'hur-' Goofy's sentence went unfinished when Donald casted a fireball and shot his butt.

Goofy yelped in pain and immediately leaped up high into the sky, then landed back to the ground.

Donald, Humphrey and the tall grey wolf rolled on the ground, laughing really hard, then managed to catch a breath and Donald then spoke.

'By the way, why are you here, Salty?'

'I'm going to the wild berry patch with my best friend, Humphrey here.' Salty said as he patted Humphrey's shoulder with a smile.

Goofy then remembered Humphrey's relationship with Kate and spoke.

'So… how's your beautiful wife, Humphrey?'

'Oh, well… we have pups now.' Humphrey replied with a smile.

'Congratulations!' Donald said happily and shook Humphrey's paw vigorously.

'Thanks.' Humphrey said.

'Where are they?' Goofy asked.

'They're playing around somewhere. You can stay in my den with Kate till I get back. Make yourself a home.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Sure. And by the way, if you saw Sora, please bring him to us.' Donald said in a worried tone.

'What happened to him?' Humphrey asked.

'He went missing once we crashed in the Hunting Ground.' Goofy said.

'I'll let Winston know about this. Don't worry, we'll find him.' Humphrey said.

'Thank you. I'll see you later.' Donald said as he walked towards Humphrey's den.

'Okay.' Humphrey replied, and Donald and Goofy entered the den.

A golden female wolf was digging the ground, with a pile of bones stacked beside her. She then stopped when she heard footsteps from the entrance and raised her head.

'That was fa-' The female wolf stopped and stared at the two strange-looking visitors, then spoke.

'Donald? Goofy?'

'Yep. That's us. Hello, Kate.' Donald said happily.

She then leaped and hugged them tightly, then let go and spoke.

'Why are you guys doing here?'

'We crashed in the Hunting Ground.' Donald said.

'Again?' Kate asked with an eyebrow shot up.

'Yeah.' Donald said in disappointment.

Goofy then remembered that there were heartless in her world the last time that they crashed and spoke.

'Is there any heartless around?'

'No. Not even a single one.' Kate said with a smile.

'That's strange. We crashed the same way as before; being pulled down by a powerful force.' Donald said, thinking of a reason for their arrival.

Kate then noticed Sora's absence and spoke.

'Where's Sora?'

'We went missing after we crashed.' Goofy said in a worried tone.

'Oh my. I hope he's safe.' Kate said.

'Don't worry. He's the Keyblade Wielder, remember?' Donald said.

'Yeah, I remember. Did you tell Humphrey about this?' Kate asked.

'Yes, and he's going to let Winston handle this.' Donald replied.

'I see. Well, you can stay here. My parents are coming soon.' Kate said.

'Sure.' Goofy said, and he sat down with Donald and Kate.

Sora was on top of a tree, enjoying the beautiful view of the mountains with Runt.

'Wow, this rocks! You can see Banff! And-' Runt then noticed three unknown brown wolves heading towards them and continued. 'Hey, check it out. I see three wolves down in the valley.'

'Are they of our pack?' Stinky asked.

'Mm. Not that I recognize.' Runt said, examining the three wolves's appearance.

'Well, maybe I should go welcome them.' Stinky said in a powerful tone.

'What? Remember Grandpa Winston said there were rogue wolves in the area.' Claudette said in a worried tone.

'Let me handle this.' Runt said, then turned towards the three unknown wolves and shouted.

'Hey! Who are you guys?'

He caught their attention and they looked up, then ran away immediately.

'Well, that was real.' Runt said.

'Wait a minute.' Stinky said, sniffing the air, then continued.

'I do believe there's a large inhabitant entering our presence.'

'Like what? A moose?' Claudette asked curiously.

'No. It is-' Stinky's sentence was continued by Runt when he caught sight of a large bear.

'A grizzly! I see it right there.'

'No worries. We got this.' Stinky said bravely.

'Let me do my thing.' Claudette said, and they ran around the brown grizzly.

'Come on, big guy. Show me what you've got.' Claudette said, dodging it's attacks.

'Go, Sis!' Runt cheered from above.

Claudette was too careless that she didn't saw the grizzly's long claws flying towards her. She screamed, and luckily, Sora dived and blocked it with his keyblade, The Ultimate Weapon.

'Wow.' The three pups stared in amazement.

Sora pushed it away and threw his keyblade. It flew like a boomerang and it knocked the grizzly away from them and flew back to him. He caught it and shouted.

'Move!'

'Okay. Right this way, wolf-eater.' Claudette said, leading the grizzly.

They were then stucked at a dead end and Sora stood infront of the two pups. He raised his keyblade and prepared to fight his enemy when Stinky smelled the air and spoke.

'Claudette, Sora, other wolves, and not of our pack.'

Fortunately, two out of the three unknown wolves appeared and attacked the grizzly from the side. The grizzly began to fear due to their number and began to run away.

'As future leader of the pack, I say charge!' Stinky commanded, chasing the grizzly with his allies.

They stopped and the grizzly continued to ran. Claudette then shouted.

'And pick on your own size next time.'

Claudette then noticed Runt's absence and whispered.

'Sora.'

Sora turned towards her and she pointed towards where Runt was and he was shocked, then they began to search for him. Stinky was busy talking with the two unknown wolves.

'I don't believe I had the pleasure of a formal introduction. My name is Stinky, that's my sister Claudette, and that tall human's Sora. Don't worry, he won't hurt us. And somewhere around here is my little brother, Runt.'

'Runt?' One of the unknown wolves said and laughed, then continued. 'Aren't you Winston's grandpups?'

'See? They saw him in me.' Stinky said with a smile.

'So… what? You guys just here to hang out?' Claudette asked.

'Yeah, yeah. We're- We're just passing through.' The same unknown wolf said.

Sora has already felt suspicious about these unknown wolves as one of them was missing; there were three unknown wolves at first sight. And by their speech, it enlarges his suspicion.

'What pack are you from?' Stinky asked.

'We're from Banff. Just lost our way.' The same unknown wolf said.

'Yeah. Uh, we'd better get over the train tracks before nightfall.' The other unknown wolf said.

'Where's your other friend?' Sora asked, testing to see if they're hiding something.

'What do you mean?' The first unknown wolf asked.

'You know, you travelled as three when we saw you.' Sora said with an eyebrow shot up.

'Oh, yeah. He must be somewhere else, doing his 'business'.' The second unknown wolf said.

'Well, we must go now.' The first unknown wolf said, and they walked away.

A few seconds later, Claudette caught sight of something and shouted.

'Sora! Stinky! Come quick!'

Sora and Stinky rushed towards her and they examined the small paw prints made by a small wolf pup.

'Paw prints. Right by the trunk. I think Runt was jumped. He probably rushed down to help and-' Claudette's sentence was cut-short when Stinky smelled the air and made a shocked expression, then spoke.

'Another wolf was here.'

Claudette felt a surge of fear in her body, then Sora spoke.

'Those unknown wolves took her. They're rogue wolves.'

'How did you know?' Stinky asked.

'Their way of speech makes it obvious.' Sora said.

'We must tell mom and dad!' Claudette said, and began to run back to her home when a black wolf appeared infront of her.

She screamed and ran back to her brother and Sora, hugging her brother tightly. A few seconds later, more of it appeared and surround them. Stinky then spoke in a trembling tone.

'Wh-Wha-What are they?'

Sora raised his keyblade and spoke.

'Heartless. Stay close! I'll to clear a path for you!'

He swing his keyblade at a heartless which leaped at him and killed it, then threw his keyblade infront of him and made a path. He then shouted.

'Run!'

Stinky and Claudette then ran for their lives and stopped a few meters away from the fight. They turned around and Stinky shouted.

'What about you, Sora?'

'I'll be fine. Now go!' Sora shouted, swinging his keyblade at his opponents.

Stinky and Claudette then continued to run back to their home. On the way, Claudette spoke.

'Just like what mom and dad told us, about this heartless and three warriors who helped them. Why didn't I think of this earlier?'

'Well, let's hope that Sora survives until we return with help.' Stinky said, and they ran their way back home…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Chase Is On

Donald, Goofy and Kate were having a wonderful conversation, but it stopped when Kate tapped her paw on the ground impatiently and spoke.

'What's taking him so long?'

'I don't know.' Donald said.

'Wait, listen.' Goofy said, and they began to hear the sound of laughs from outside the den.

'Yeah! Oh, that was fun. Berries are awesome.' Humphrey said loudly.

Humphrey and Salty then entered the den, laughing at the same time.

'Oh, back to the grind.' Humphrey said.

He then turned towards Kate and was surprised to find her already prepared and tapping her paw on the ground impatiently, awaiting for his return. Salty then lay down a few berries that he was holding in his mouth onto the ground and spoke.

'Uh, I think I'll just drop these off and go now.'

Salty then left the den and Humphrey spoke.

'Hi, Kate! Oh, look at you!'

He purred as he was charmed by Kate's beauty and continued.

'All glimmered up for Mom and Dad, huh?'

'That was an awfully long trip to the berry patch.' Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah.' Donald said, standing up and tapped his duck foot impatiently.

'Yeah, but look at all the holly I brought back with me. Deck the cave.' Humphrey said.

Kate walked towards Humphrey and took off the holly in the form of a necklace from Humphrey's neck and walked towards where Donald, Goofy and her sat. She then spoke, laying down the holly on the rock wall at the same time.

'Did you see the pups?'

'Uh, no, I didn't.' Humphrey said.

A sound then rang from the entrance of the den.

'Yoo-hoo! We're here!' A female voice said.

They turned towards the source of the voice and Donald and Goofy immediately recognized the female wolf known as Eve.

'Great. Hi, Mom!' Kate said.

Eve then noticed the two strangers in daughter and son-in-law's den and immediately pounced at them. Donald casted Aero immediately and dodged her attack. Kate then screamed.

'Mom, no! It's Donald and Goofy, remember?'

Eve stopped and looked at Donald and Goofy who raised their weapons, then spoke.

'Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, dear.'

Donald and Goofy lowered their weapons and let out a deep breath of relief. Eve then continued.

'Anyway, look at that view outside.'

She led them outside the den and saw two old wolves approaching, known as Winston and Tony. They heard their conversation as they approach.

'We should gather up the alphas and hunt those rogue wolves down.' Winston said.

'Let's give 'em the old lockjaw.' Tony said.

'As usual, they're talking about war.' Eve said.

The two old wolves then stood infront of them and Tony greeted.

'Hello, Kate. Hello, Humphrey. And…'

Winston and Tony then noticed Donald and Goofy's presence, but their looks informed them that they completely forgotten their name. Donald then spoke.

'Donald, and this is Goofy.'

'Oh, right, Donald and Goofy.' Tony said with a smile.

'Welcome to our little home.' Kate said happily.

'Hey, Dad, put a paw up.' Humphrey said, raising his paw towards Winston.

Unfortunately, Winston ignored him and spoke to Tony.

'The rogue leader wanted to be king and couldn't. Now he has formed an all-alpha pack.'

'I'll show 'em all-alpha.' Tony said.

'Uh, berries, anyone?' Kate asked, breaking their talks about war.

'Fab!' Eve said happily, and they entered the den.

'Is Garth coming? I need him to see life in a cave. He and Lilly have been living in the tall grass.' Tony said, examining the large space in Humphrey and Kate's den.

'They're just free spirits.' Humphrey said.

'You know the younger generations—organic this, natural that.' Eve said, then let out a hiccup and noticed the purple berries beside her. 'Gosh, these are good.'

'Hey, easy with those, honey.' Winston said.

They then began to hear giggles from outside the den. Two wolves then ran in the den, the white wolf known as Lilly and the muscular brown wolf known as Garth.

'Oh, hi, everyone. Sorry we're late. Lilly and I took a little detour.' Garth said.

'Hi, Sis.' Kate greeted, and gave Lilly a hug.

'And… Donald and Goofy!' Garth said, recognizing Donald and Goofy immediately at first sight. 'Why are you here?'

'Well, it's a long story.' Donald said.

'Garth, it's time you found a cave. I told you I'd give up mine.' Tony said.

'Lilly and I like living in the grass. The very tall grass.' Garth said, looking into Lilly's beautiful eyes.

Donald and Goofy giggled, and there at the entrance then ran in two little pups; one with Kate's fur colour and another with Humphrey's fur colour. Kate walked towards them and greeted.

'Hi there.'

She then noticed Runt's absence and spoke.

'Where's Runt?'

Claudette and Stinky looked at each other, then turned back to their mother. Finally, Claudette spoke.

'Runt's kidnapped!'

Everyone in the den jumped when they heard the word 'kidnapped' from Claudette's mouth and Kate screamed.

'What?!'

'We need to find him now!' Claudette continued.

'Where is he?' Humphrey asked immediately.

'The log-sledding area.' Claudette said.

'And our friend needs help!' Stinky said.

'Friend?' Kate asked.

'His name is Sora, and he's fighting off heartless now!' Stinky said in a panic.

Everyone's blood froze as their family gathering was planned at the wrong time. Tony then spoke.

'We must alert the alphas immediately!'

'There's no time. Let's go!' Winston said, and they ran out of the den.

When they arrived their destination, they caught sight of Sora being surrounded by lots of black wolves with a heartless symbol on their chest. Sora then shouted.

'I guess I'll have to finish this up quick.'

He then turned into Final form and summoned another keyblade, The Oblivion, then began to swing his keyblades in all direction. A few seconds later, all of the heartless were slain and Sora panted in exhaust. The group then stopped at the end of the high ground that overlooks the lower land.

'Where are they? Oh.' Kate said worriedly.

'You can find him, Kate.' Humphrey said in a gentle tone.

Kate closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened and focused her eyesight. Fortunately, she caught sight of three rogue wolves running away.

'Right there. They're going to Banff. We have to go now.' She said.

'Listen, it'll be nightfall soon. Let's prepare a contingent and go at daybreak.' Winston said, standing beside his daughter.

'We can't wait. We know this valley.' Humphrey said.

'This is the rogues. They will have a lot of wolves.' Tony said as a warning.

'This is what they want—lure us to the other side and then attack.' Lilly said.

'I'll go organize everyone.' Garth said, and he left with Lilly, Winston and Tony.

'Are you okay, Sora?' Donald asked in a worried tone.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Glad to see you guys.' Sora said.

Sora then knew what Humphrey and Kate have in mind and spoke.

'If you're going after Runt now, I'm following.'

Kate and Humphrey turned towards him and nodded, then they began to run towards the Banff, hoping that the rogue wolves won't harm Runt until they get there…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Friends In The Air

The sun fully sets and the moon rose up into the night sky, shining its beautiful moonlight on the green land. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kate and Humphrey were still on their way to Banff, where Runt is held up by rogue wolves, and the journey was longer than they expected. Kate then spoke.

'Are you sure this is a shortcut to Banff?'

'Positive. The omegas used to log board here. All we gotta do is get over the stream.' Humphrey said, and they stopped infront of a muddy stream.

'Um, this doesn't look like a stream to me.' Sora said with a frown.

'I thought you said this was a stream.' Kate said with an eyebrow shot up, examining the 'stream' that Humphrey spoke of from where they stood.

'Okay. Wrong season.' Humphrey said.

'How are we gonna get across this? Hmm.' Kate said, and began to search for a solution, then her face lit up when she saw a hanging vine above the muddy stream.

Humphrey knew what she had in mind and pleaded.

'No, Kate. No vines.'

'But we did it last time.' Kate said with a smile.

'I was young, impulsive.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Uhem, Sora.' Kate said, and Sora knew immediately what she wanted him to do and nodded.

He holded Humphrey's belly with both hands around his back and threw him towards the vine without him knowing. Humphrey screamed and gripped the vine with his mouth immediately, then yelped when Kate gripped his tail.

'And now I'm old and impulsive.' Humphrey said, then commanded. 'Kate, wiggle around. Wiggle.'

'I'm trying.' Kate said, and she screamed in fear as they began to swing back and forth.

'I don't know if I can hold you.' Humphrey said.

'Well, you held me last time.' Kate said.

'Yeah, well, that was a few years ago.' Humphrey replied.

'Are you implying that I've gained weight?' Kate asked, feeling insulted.

'Are we really doing this right now?' Humphrey asked, and continued. 'Please, Kate, come on. Wiggle.'

They then swing to the other side and loosen their grip, falling down to the group. Sora tried to cushion their fall by gliding down to them and trying to lift them with his hands and power. Unfortunately, they were too heavy and he fell along with them and landed hard on the ground. Goofy then shouted.

'Sora! Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Sora said, getting onto his feet.

'Good job, omega.' Kate said happily.

'It's all in the tail. You know, what's left of it.' Humphrey replied with a smile.

'And I'm sorry, Sora. Causing you to fall with us.' Kate said with a frown.

'It's fine. It's my choice to try to cushion your fall.' Sora said as he placed his hand behind his head.

'Um, what about us?' Donald shouted as he and Goofy haven't get across the muddy stream.

'Well, you can use the vine.' Kate shouted.

'Um, okay.' Donald said nervously, then leaped and gripped the vine.

Goofy followed and they swung towards Sora, Kate and Humphrey, then let go and fell to the ground. Donald landed on his feet and unluckily, Goofy landed on his head and lied on the ground, then stood up dizzily. They laughed, then continued their journey. Dark clouds began to form from above, concealing the beautiful moon and pouring heavy rain, accompanied by lightning. They slowed down and Kate spoke.

'We need to move on.'

At that moment, the lightning struck a tree's branch and it landed infront of them, acting as a sign of warning. Humphrey then spoke.

'Kate. We have to wait this out.'

He then caught sight of a hole below a tree and spoke.

'Come on. Over here.'

He led her towards it and sat inside and Sora, Donald and Goofy found another hole below other trees nearby and sat in. They then closed their eyes and sleep for the night.

In Sora's dream, he began to have a vision of him when he was younger, sitting on a palm tree with his friends, Riku and Kairi, and admiring the sunset. All in a sudden, the sky turned black and Kairi began to fade away. Riku, on the other hand, began to revolved by darkness. He reached out his hand and Sora tried to grab him, but was pulled away by an unknown aura. He then woke up, drenched in sweat, and found that it was almost sunrise. He crawled out of the hole silently as Donald and Goofy were still asleep and jumped high towards a tree, then stood on a branch and sat down. He began to wonder on how his friends are doing; ever since he fell asleep in a large lotus for a really long time to recover his memories, he has no idea on what's happening around him.

'I hope you're safe, Riku, Kairi.' He spoke in his mind, and admired the beauty of the sun as it rises.

When the sun appeared at its full shape, two birds, one was a yellow duck and another was an old goose, flew towards him and the old goose spoke as they got closer.

'Is that who I think it is?'

'Yes, Marcel. It's Sora.' The duck said.

They then landed beside him and greeted him.

'Hello, Marcel and Paddy.' Sora greeted with a smile, having no difficulty in remembering their names.

'Why are you doing here? Do you know that it's dangerous to be here?' Marcel asked in a worried tone.

'I do. You should ask a couple about the details of my presence.' Sora said, pointing down at the two sleeping wolves.

Paddy and Marcel made a surprised expression, then flew down and stood infront of them. Marcel then spoke.

'I can't believe my eyes.'

Humphrey and Kate opened their eyes and stood up immediately once they saw them. Kate then spoke as they walked towards them.

'Marcel! Paddy!'

'Guys, are we glad to see you.' Humphrey said happily.

Marcel gave Kate a hug, then spoke to Humphrey.

'And I you.'

He turned towards Paddy who was still behind him and gave a look. Paddy rolled his eyes and walked towards Kate, then hugged her. Marcel then spoke.

'You see, Paddy? That wasn't so bad.'

'It was a- appropriate.' Paddy said.

At that moment, Donald and Goofy crawled out of their sleeping place and walked towards the two birds. They greeted and gave each other a hug, then Humphrey spoke.

'How did you find us?'

Marcel was about to speak, but was stopped when Paddy spoke instead.

'Let's just say someone's bad shot flew up and over a cliff.'

'Never mind the wrong club.' Marcel said, stating his mistake.

'Well, this is really serious. The rogue wolves have captured Runt.' Humphrey said in a worried tone.

'What?!' Paddy said with a shocked expression.

'This is terrible. I have seen these rogue wolves. They never share their kill with the birds.'

'So that's why Sora, Donald and Goofy's here?' Paddy asked as Sora glided down and stood beside him.

Humphrey nodded and Sora continued the conversation.

'And the heartless are coming back.'

'Which makes everything worse.' Donald said in disappointment.

'We think they're in Banff.' Kate said in a worried tone.

'Well, count us in.' Paddy said.

'Why of course. Yes, yes.' Marcel said, delighted to help them.

'Let's move. But remember, when danger comes, let me handle it. I can't risk of getting you guys injured.' Sora said, and they nodded, then continued their journey in silent…

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter and please leave a review/follow/favourite, would be really appreciated. Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Double Trouble

They were walking along the flowing muddy stream, heading towards their destination when two voices rang around them.

'Mom! Dad!'

They looked up to the source of the voice and Humphrey and Kate gasped as they was their pups out in the wild without any of their relatives accompanying them. Paddy then asked in his English accent.

'Aren't those your other pups?'

'Stinky, Claudette, what are you two doing here?' Humphrey shouted.

'We came to help find Runt.' Claudette replied.

'By yourselves?' Kate shouted.

'Um, yeah. Kind of.' Stinky replied.

'How the heck did you find us?' Humphrey shouted.

Stinky then made a sniff gesture and replied.

'I sniffed you out.'

'Great. All we needed.' Kate said as Stinky found them by Humphrey's scent.

'I think it's so charming when the little ones 'personalities match their parents'.' Marcel said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement and Paddy chuckled, then replied.

'Yes. They are what you would call '' drama wolves''.'

'You two are grounded. You hear me? Grounded!' Kate shouted.

'How does one ground someone in the outdoors?' Marcel asked, and Sora raised his shoulder.

'Well, we lost Runt, so we're gonna find him, like it or not. Together, that is what we'll do.' Stinky shouted bravely.

'You're not going to talk us out of this.' Claudette shouted.

'You two, stay right there.' Kate commanded.

'Hey, guys, listen.' Humphrey said as he walked towards Marcel and Paddy, then continued. 'Would you go talk some sense into the pups?'

They nodded and flew towards the two pups. Unfortunately, Stinky began to back away from the hanging vine infront of them and Marcel spoke, knowing of what he had in mind.

'Now, pups, do not get any grand ideas.'

'This is for Runt.' Stinky said, and ran towards the vine.

He leaped and Marcel and Paddy screamed. Luckily, he got a grip on the vine with his mouth and swung forward. Kate and Humphrey then screamed out his name in fear. The vine swung back to Claudette and as she leaped, Humphrey and Kate screamed her name. A few seconds later, the vine stopped its momentum and Stinky began to worry.

'Uh, now what?' He asked.

'Um, uh-' Claudette mumbled.

'Oh, dear. Oh, dear. What do we do?' Marcel asked in a panic.

'Okay, let's help them.' Paddy said.

'Help them swing it. yes!' Marcel said, his face lighten up.

All in a sudden, Nobodies appeared and Marcel and Paddy screamed as two sniper Nobodies spawned infront of them. More Nobodies spawned around Humphrey and Kate. Sora then leaped high towards the two troubled birds and shouted.

'Donald! Goofy! Protect Humphrey and Kate!'

Donald and Goofy nodded and ran to aid Humphrey and Kate. Sora summoned his Ultimate Weapon and swinged it at the two snipers. It killed them instantly and more began to appear. He turned into Wisdom Form and shouted.

'Marcel! Paddy! Start pushing! I'll cover you!'

'Got it!' Marcel replied, and gripped the top of the vine with his beak, then pushed it with Paddy.

'Oh, no. I can't hold on.' Claudette cried.

'My tail will never be the same.' Stinky cried.

'Push. Push.' Marcel commanded, and pushed the vine with all his might.

Sora kept his keyblade aimed on the spawning snipers, taking them down at ease. Finally, Donald and Goofy finished off all the Nobodies around them and Kate and Humphrey looked at their troubled pups. Kate then spoke.

'Oh, my gosh. What do we-'

'Jump. Jump!' Humphrey shouted.

The two pups then let go of the vine and began to free-fall to the ground. Sora finished off all of the snipers and immediately turned back to his normal form, then dived towards the pups. He gripped them with his hands and began to glide down slowly, then gently place them on the ground. Marcel and Paddy landed on the ground, catching their breath.

'Oh, oh! Are you all okay?' Humphrey asked.

'Yeah, we're fine. Thanks, Sora.' Stinky said, and Sora smiled.

'They so take after you.' Humphrey joked.

'Me? Humphrey, that is all you.' Kate said.

'All right, you two.' Humphrey said, turning his attention back to his pups.

Stinky and Claudette lowered their head as they're expecting anger from their parents. Fortunately, Humphrey and Kate made a happy expression and Stinky and Claudette smiled happily and hugged their parents. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Marcel and Paddy then joined the hug, then continued their journey. On their way, Humphrey spoke.

'So, Sora, how are you able to jump so high?'

'And glide down like a bird?' Kate asked.

'And Donald and Goofy can't do the same?' Marcel asked.

'Well, let's just say that I gained new powers.' Sora said with a smile.

'Well, anyway, we're almost at Banff.' Kate said.

'We better hurry then.' Humphrey said, and they began to run.

'We'll see if Runt's okay.' Paddy said, and took off with Marcel.

'I hope he is.' Sora said in his mind.

After a few minutes later, they stopped as Marcel and Paddy landed infront of them, panting and bringing news.

'He's alive.' Marcel said.

'But he is surrounded by a pack… Even larger than your own.' Paddy said.

'How fast can we get there?' Kate asked.

'Pretty long, I'd say.' Paddy said.

'Well, let's move.' Sora said, and continued to run.

They then slowed down to save their energy, as they know that Runt's safe, but not for long. Claudette then spoke.

'You smell any bears?'

Stinky stopped and Claudette, Sora, Donald and Goofy followed, except for Humphrey and Kate who didn't notice and continued to move forward. He sniffed the air, then spoke.

'Yeah. Kind of.'

'What do you mean, 'kind of'? Your snout is never wrong.' Claudette asked.

'This one is different. Only a small whiff of a bear.' Stinky replied.

They turned around and saw a cub climbing out of its hiding place. It greeted them and Stinky continued.

'A very small whiff.'

'How cute. Uh, for a future predator.' Claudette said, and began to approach it.

'No. No-no-no, no, no. Keep going, kids. They're all really cute and cuddly when they're that age.' Humphrey said, turning towards his pups.

'Come on, pups. Your father and I had ourselves a bad experience after he played with a cub.' Kate said.

'Yeah.' Donald said, recalling a fight with three grizzly bears on the peak of a mountain.

'It wasn't pretty. And neither was her breath.' Humphrey said, pushing his pups back into walking.

'Hey, can I come with you?' The brown bear cub asked.

'Talk to the paw. Go home.' Humphrey said, closing his eyes and raising his paw.

The cub then began to follow the pups, but was blocked by Humphrey and he spoke.

'What is this, a parade?'

The cub stopped and Humphrey walked towards his family, followed by Donald and Goofy. Sora stood beside the cub, thinking of what to do. Beside Humphrey was a porcupine, unrolling itself and spoke.

'So you're just gonna leave that cub alone, in the forest?'

'Who are you?' Humphrey asked.

'Do you know what will happen,' It swallowed its saliva in a deep gulp and continued. 'to that cute and adorable little cub?'

'What are you, his agent? You get 10 percent of his cuddliness? Come on.' Humphrey said.

'You know the rules of the forest.' The porcupine said.

'I know the rules of survival. The—why am I having this discussion with you?' Humphrey said, and continued to move with his family.

The porcupine then shot one of its spike at Humphrey's butt and he yelped, then turned his attention from his butt to the porcupine.

'Sorry. It was a reflex. Karma, my friend.' It said, and walked away.

Humphrey pulled the spike out of his butt and spit it, then spoke.

'Okay. Time to move on. And fast.'

'But- But I'm lost.' The cub said.

Humphrey sighed, then replied.

'Look for gigantic bear tracks. You'll be untied with your grizzly mama in no time.'

'I haven't seen her in days. I've looked everywhere.' The cub said sadly.

'Well, look harder.' Humphrey replied.

'I can't. If the mean wolves see me, I'm a goner.' The cub said.

'Humphrey, if you're not going to bring this cub with us, then I'm not helping.' Sora said.

'What?!' Donald and Goofy said in shock.

'Why did you say that, Sora?' Kate asked.

'Why do you bother to save your own pup when you don't even want to save a cub. Yes, we've fought three grizzly before, but this is a cub who lost its mother, just like us who lost Runt. I'm very disappointed in you.' Sora said.

The group was silent for a while, then Humphrey spoke.

'You're right, Sora. I'm sorry for not thinking this properly.'

'Me too.' Kate said.

Sora then carried the cub and placed it on his back.

'Let's go.' He said.

'Awesome. I've never spent my holidays with wolves and three strange-looking creatures before.' The cub said, as they continued their journey…

* * *

**Hey guys! I know i've been updating really slow, but i'll try to finish this really quick for new stories(the upcoming will be a story requested by a viewer). Hope you like this chapter and please leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Frozen Fangs

Just when they're about the reach the valley in Banff, they stopped when Marcel and Paddy flew down and landed infront of them.

'Uh, what took so long to get through the forest?' Marcel asked.

Kate then spoke awkwardly.

'Mm. We had to deal with something.'

Sora then placed the bear cub from his back on the ground and it began to follow the pups. Marcel and Paddy stood in shock as the pups and the bear cub passes by, then Paddy spoke.

'Did you know that there's a bear cub following your pups?'

Humphrey and Kate nodded and Kate chuckled, then spoke.

'Yes. We… adopted him.'

'Uh, yeah, just for now. He lost his mother.' Humphrey said.

Marcel and Paddy looked each other in shock, then Marcel spoke.

'Are you wolves crazy?'

'Yep.' Humphrey spoke, then began to meet up with their pups.

Marcel and Paddy then turned towards Sora, Donald and Goofy and were about to speak, but Sora spoke first with a smile.

'It's me and Humphrey's idea, so I'll take full responsibility.'

Sora, Donald and Goofy continued to walk forward without looking back. Paddy then spoke to Marcel.

'Drama wolves.'

They then stopped a few kilometers away from the valley. Humphrey and Kate turned towards their pups and Kate spoke.

'You pups stay here with Paddy.'

'And we mean it.' Humphrey said, showing how serious they are.

'Donald, Goofy, I think you should stay here. You know, to keep the pups safe.' Sora said.

'No problem, Sora.' Donald said, sitting on a log next to them.

'Okay. Let's go.' Sora said, and headed down to the valley with Humphrey and Kate.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a large green land with long grasses grown beside them. Marcel then descended on top of them and spoke.

'Okay. Now prepare yourselves.'

'For what?' Humphrey asked.

'Oh, my gosh.' Kate said, examining what was infront of them.

There on the other side of the valley was a large wolf pack, each wolves looked muscular, agile and ready to kill anything they see.

'Even with our entire pack here, they'd outnumber us.' Kate said.

'Kate, look.' Humphrey said as he caught sight of Runt near a female brown wolf and next to them was an old male wolf overlooking the valley.

Meanwhile, Paddy, Stinky, Claudette, the Bear cub, Donald and Goofy headed towards the valley, denying Humphrey and Kate's orders. Paddy walked with his body shaking like a leaf, then spoke in a trembling tone.

'I don't think we're suppose to be here. Let's head back.'

'Don't worry. Donald and Goofy will keep us safe.' Claudette said with a smile, then it disappeared when she caught sight of Donald and Goofy's frightened faces.

Stinky then stopped and smelled the air. His face lit up and spoke happily.

'I think someone from our pack is here!'

'You don't mean Mom and Dad, right?' Claudette asked.

'No. Someone else. Follow me.' Stinky said, and began to lead them towards the source of the scent.

As they got closer to a large rock, they heard Winston's voice.

'Wait.'

'What is it?' Another male voice recognized as Tony said.

'I smell-' Winston's curiosity was solved when Paddy stood on top of the rock.

'It's just us.' He said.

'Paddy?' Winston said.

'And us.' Stinky said as he stood on top of the rock with Claudette.

'And don't forget about us too.' Donald said as he and Goofy walked around the rock.

'I knew it. I knew your smell would give us away.' Claudette said, then the bear cub sat in between her and Stinky.

'What are you doing with a bear cub?' Winston asked curiously.

'We kind of adopted him.' Claudette said awkwardly.

'Adopted him?' Tony said in shock.

'Oh, trust me. Logic is not our friend here.' Paddy said.

'He was lost.' Claudette said with a frown.

'Okay. Where are Humphrey and Kate?' Winston asked.

'Under Marcel. With Sora.' Paddy said, pointing at a goose in the sky.

'That's Marcel?' Garth said in disbelief.

'In all his overstuffed down.' Paddy said.

As Donald and Goofy sat beside Paddy, they heard the short-but-romantic conversation of Garth and Lilly.

'Okay, Lilly. Stay and watch over them with Donald and Goofy.' Garth said in a gentle tone.

'I will. Hurry back, my macho alpha.' Lilly said in a lovely tone.

'Mm. Miss ya.' Garth said, then followed Winston and Tony down the valley.

In the long, tall grass below a cliff, Kate, Humphrey and Sora were thinking of a plan to rescue Runt. Finally, Kate spoke of her ideas.

'Humphrey, you distract them and I'll sneak around the back and grab Runt. Sora, you can follow me, in case the plan doesn't work out well.'

Sora nodded and followed her into the tall grass infront of the rogue wolves's territory. Humphrey then spoke while walking behind them.

'Distract them. How am I gonna distract an entire pack of big, bad alphas?'

They stopped when they heard rustles from the side and prepared to face what was approaching, then felt relieved when they found out that it was Winston and Tony.

'Dad?' Kate said.

'Kate, Humphrey, Sora. We're here to help. Our other alphas are right behind us.' Winston said.

'Some of those wolves used to run with my pack.' Tony said, examining the pack of rogue wolves from afar.

'Right. They'll recognize us.' Winston said with a frown.

'But they don't know me… as an alpha.' Humphrey said, and their face lit up with joy.

Humphrey then had an idea and spoke.

'Garth. I need to stand on top of you.' Humphrey said.

'To make yourself look taller?' Garth said.

'Yeah. You wouldn't mind, right?' Humphrey said with an eyebrow shot up.

'Well, since this is a rescue mission, I won't.' Garth said, and Humphrey immediately stood on top of him.

'Now, what's the plan of distracting them other than being tall?' Kate asked.

'Um… I have no idea.' Humphrey said with a frown.

Garth's face then lit up and spoke.

'Someone needs to form in the shape of a bear.'

'What?' Sora said curiously.

'You'll know once our plan's in action.' Garth said with a smile.

'We'll do it.' Winston said, standing forward with Tony.

'Good. Let's go.' Garth said, and they head out to save Runt.

Garth began to move in the tall grass while Humphrey is the only wolf visible to the rogue pack. As they got to the middle of the field, they stopped as they caught sight of the three rogue wolves approaching, one of them was King. Kate and Sora proceeded to sneak towards Runt and a few seconds later, they heard a loud howl from Humphrey, howling like an Alpha.

'That was Humphrey?' Kate said.

'That's odd. Never heard him howling like that before.' Sora said, and continued their objective.

Kate and Sora then waited for Humphrey to lure the female Alpha away from Runt, and as it began to walk down to the field, Kate and Sora began to crawl towards Runt. They then overheard Humphrey's loud words.

'If only we had Alphas as beautiful as you.'

Kate rolled her eyes and continued to crawl towards Runt. When they're close, Kate whispered.

'Runt. Runt.'

Runt turned around and gasped as he saw his mother and friend here to rescue him.

'This way.' She continued.

Runt then walked towards his mother and gave her a hug, tears swelling in his eyes.

'Shh. You don't want to blow this rescue mission now, don't you?' Kate whispered.

Runt nodded and they watched as Humphrey distract the three rogue wolves, forcing them to roll on the ground, laughing really hard.

'That's right. Keep them laughing, Humphrey.' She whispered.

'We have to move now.' Sora whispered, and she nodded, then whispered.

'Okay Runt. Come this way.'

They then walked to the right side of the high ground, moving as silent as possible. Unfortunately, a rogue wolf spotted Runt's absence and shouted.

'King, the omega is gone!'

One of the two Alpha wolves beside King caught sight of Kate and Sora running away with their bait and shouted.

'Over there!'

King noticed and shouted.

'What? It's a trick!'

Humphrey and Garth began to run away from the valley, so as Tony and Winston. They heard King's shouts, commanding his pack.

'Alphas, get them! Get them all!'

They ran back to where the bear cub, other two pups, Lilly, Paddy, Donald and Goofy stayed and Winston begin to give commands.

'Take the pups to the north side.'

'The human roads?' Kate asked.

'It'll be okay. You've done it before.' Winston replied.

'Come on, pups. Quickly.' Humphrey said, and began to move with his pups.

'Well, what about me?' The bear cub asked.

'I'll bring you to the middle of the forest. You'll be safer there.' Kate said and picked up the bear cub by the nape.

'Lilly, go with them.' Garth said.

'I'm staying here. I may not be strong, but I'm smart.' Lilly said, stamping her paw to the ground.

'Paddy, we have to do something to help.' Marcel said.

'Uh, let- Let me think. Hmm.' Paddy said, and his face lit up, then flew off with Marcel.

Winston stood at the edge of the high ground and looked down at the approaching pack. Tony then stood beside him with Garth, Lilly, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

'The best we can do is slow them down.' Tony said.

'They have three times as many, so we'll fight four times as hard.' Garth said bravely.

Sora then turned into Valor form and summoned another keyblade, Oathkeeper.

'We're ready.' Sora said and Donald and Goofy nodded at Winston.

'We can only mess them up, Winston. We won't be able to stop this.' Tony said.

'Not on my watch.' Sora said as he stood in his fighting stance.

'They are not going to get my grandpups or our home.' Winston shouted angrily.

All in a sudden, growls began to appear from behind. They turned around and found nine grizzly bears approaching. Their eyes widened as they're about die first before even be able to make a stand.

'What the-' Winston said in shock as the group of grizzlies circled around them and faced towards the rogue pack.

A brown grizzly walked towards Winston and stood up, then a bear cub appeared behind it.

'Mom, they're our friends.' It said.

Tony laughed and spoke.

'I'll be darned.'

'And she is too.' It said, pointing at Lilly who smiled back and continued. 'But everyone else, they're fair game.'

All of the grizzly stood up and roared in bravery and strength. Lilly then spoke.

'I'll take good care of him.'

The bear cub leaped from its mother's massive paw onto Lilly's back and the mother stood beside Winston.

'I think the playing field just got a bit more even.' Winston said with a smile.

'This is going to be fun.' Tony said.

'Ready to battle.' Winston shouted, then charge forward with his allies.

They clashed into battle, beating every rogue wolf they see. Garth was stucked in one end, surrounded by four rogue wolves. One of them spoke.

'If it isn't the infamour Garth. The strongest Alpha in the western pack.'

'I hear he is married to an omega. A weak omega.' Another rogue wolves said, then they yelped when a log fell on them.

Garth looked up and found Lilly looking back with a smile. Sora was having fun himself, flying and jumping around, knocking out rogue wolves at the same time. From above, Marcel and Paddy dropped their waste, or called 'Bird poo', on the enemy pack.

'Bombs away!' Marcel shouted, landing his poo's accurately.

'Well, it was that or a windshield.' Paddy said.

The rogue pack then began to retreat from the fight.

'Stop. Stop! I order you to stop!' King commanded, but was denied and his pack ran over him, running away from the fight.

'Oh look. They're running away. Those cowards.' Paddy said and it made Marcel chuckled.

Tony, Winston, Garth, Lilly, Sora, Donald and Goofy then regrouped, laughing together and celebrate for their victory, but it was too soon. There in the middle of the valley appeared a giant Nobody, in the shape of a demonic bear. They jumped as it turned towards them and began to charge a beam from its mouth, then shot out. They successfully dodged it and Sora shouted.

'Get out of here! Donald, Goofy and I will handle this!'

'We'll meet you back at my territory!' Winston shouted and ran away with the others.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stood their ground and raised their weapons, hoping that they would make it out of this alive. After long hours of tireless fights, Sora killed it by stabbing his keyblade into its mouth when it was charging its beam and leaped away as the beam explodes in his mouth. A heart then appeared and floated into the sky. Sora, Donald and Goofy lied on the ground, panting and noticed that it was already night time. Sora remembered that Humphrey, Kate and their three pups were at the north side, where the human roads are and decided to meet them there. When they arrived, they found the pups feasting on a bowl of biscuits while Humphrey and Kate sat beside them inside a shop. They entered and the wolf family turned towards them.

'Oh hey, Sora, Donald and Goofy.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Hey.' Sora replied.

'Thank you for helping us in getting Runt back.' Kate said sincerely.

'We really appreciate it.' Humphrey said.

'Thank you!' Runt said happily and hugged Sora's leg.

'No problem. It's what I must do.' Sora said, placing his hands behind his head.

They had a wonderful chat about what happened when Sora, Donald and Goofy isn't around and after a few minutes later, it was time for bed. The pups were fast asleep, so as Donald and Goofy. Sora was still awake, resting his eyes and he overheard the short conversation of the wolf couple.

'Humphrey, here we are- trying to get home again.' Kate said.

'I think we are already home.' Humphrey said, and they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Sora felt happy for them, but a question popped in his mind. _What about me? _

He lost Riku and Kairi, so as his family. A tear flow down from his eyes. He then spoke in his heart.

'I will get my family and friends back, no matter what it takes. Then I'll be home.'

He then felt a feeling that tells him to look out of the window. He followed and saw a shining object in the snow. He walked out and digged the snow, then was surprised to pull out a frozen keyblade with two long fangs at the end, with the key chain of a frost wolf. He smiled and spoke.

'Frozen Fangs.'

He looked up to the sky and continued.

'I'm coming home…'

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for this late update due to lots of assignment that i have to finish. I'm trying really hard to find time to write stories for you guys. Anyways, this will be the last crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Alpha and Omega. I'll be writing a new one soon, so stay tuned.(I bet you'll like it. ;D) Please leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and i hope you like my stories so far. Have a good day.**


End file.
